Half-Dragons
Half-dragons are the result of a mixing of a mortal race with that of a Dragon, either through a willing union, a violent transgression or even through magical alterations over a great deal of time. The largest known communities of half-dragons are those in Okarthel and the inhabitants of the town of Silveridge. Half-dragons of Tolas There are many half-dragons in Tolas, from the settled communities of Etan and Vhir to the small enclaves in the lands of Farthrone, the half-dragons have lived alongside both other mortal races and their distant draconic kin. They often live alongside the Dragonborn, such as in Okarthel or the Freeholds of Etan. Half-dragons can be sired from most mortal races, though humans and elves are the most common in the world. Okarthel For more about this city, see here. The half-dragons of Okarthel were created by the magical experimentation of House Menidrass during the reign of Ithmitne, using his blood upon captured elves and humans of Etan eventually creating a new race that became part of the clan. These folk are often somewhat disfigured by their heritage, bones that form unnaturally to the flesh surrounding them, teeth that form larger than the mouths of the person or claws that make manipulating small objects a difficult task are common afflictions to these people. They are usually members of Lesser Dragonborn Houses though some have formed their own Houses that are loyal to some of the Great Houses. Silveridge For more about this town, see here. The half-dragons of Silveridge were sired by the protector of the community, a Silver Dragon of considerable strength, responsible for the defeat of the Black Dragon whose corpse now lies in the swamp of Fetin. These half-dragons bear much similarities with humans, some only having a streak of silver through their often dark hair revealing their true heritage. Most who come to the town are unaware that they are even in a community of dragonkin, as most of the people seem so human as to make it unnoticeable. They are a part of the community that surrounds Sang City and are loyal to that state. They are known to be honest, helpful, selfless and exemplifying some of the best characteristics of people from that region. Rulings Medium-sized and a base speed of 30 feet. Ability Score Bonus: +2 to any one ability score. Natural Armour Bonus: +1 to natural armour bonus. Enhanced Vision: Darkvision of 30ft and low-light vision of 60ft. Draconic Immunities: Immunity to sleep spells and effects Heritage Benefits Half-dragons are usually descended from a particular sire and the influence of that ancestor Dragon will carry through to their descendants. Select one of the following either Metallic or Chromatic Heritage Benefits when creating your character and gain the associated resistances and choice of Skill Focus. This choice cannot be changed once it has been selected. Metallic Brass: resist fire 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Bluff, Diplomacy or Survival. Bronze: resist electricity 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Disguise, Survival or Swim. Copper: resist acid 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Athletics, Bluff or Stealth. Gold: resist fire 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Disguise, Heal or Swim. Silver: resist cold 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Athletics, Bluff or Disguise. Chromatic Black: resist acid 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Stealth, Survival or Swim. Blue: resist electricity 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Bluff, Stealth or Spellcraft. Green: resist acid 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Bluff, Knowledge (Nature) or Stealth. Red: resist fire 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Appraise, Athletics or Bluff. White: resist cold 5, Skill Focus (Feat) in Acrobatics, Stealth or Swim. Languages Half-Dragons begin speaking Common and Draconic. Half-Dragons with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Feats Breath of the Ancestors: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon. Benefit: you gain a breath weapon usable once per day. Effect: This energy is released in a 20' line of effect and does 1d6 points of damage for every 4 character levels. Reflex save for 1/2 damage. Save DC is equal to 10 plus 1/2 character level plus Constitution modifier . Acid: Black, Copper and Green. Cold: Silver and White. Electricity: Blue and Bronze. Fire: Brass, Gold and Red. Special: each time you take this feat you can use this breath weapon one additional time per day. You must, however, wait at least 1 minute between each use of this breath. Draconic Presence: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: you become immune to fear effects and intimidation. Once per day you can generate a 30' fear aura causing all enemies within the aura to become Shaken as a Standard Action. Willpower save negates. Save DC is equal to 10 plus 1/2 character level plus Charisma modifier . Special: each time you take this feat you can use this aura one additional time per day. Greater Draconic Resistances: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: your current energy resistance increases by 5. Special: you can take this feat multiple times, up to an energy resistance of 20. Might of Tooth and Claw: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: your gain natural claw attacks (1d4 + Strength) and a bite attack (1d6 + Strength). Steel Scales: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: your skin thickens and hardens, increasing your natural armour class by one. Special: you can take this feat multiple times, up to a natural armour class of +3. Category:Races Category:Dragons Category:Homerules Category:Dragonspawn Category:Dragonborn